50 Sentences of Ethan and Vincent
by Cheshire
Summary: ArchEnemies fanfic, written for the 1sentence challenge on LJ 50 sentences from 50 prompts. EthanxVincent SLASH.


This was for the 1Sentence challenge on Livejournal. I wrote it under my LJ name, _mneiai_.

**Author: **Cheshire

**Pairing: **Ethan Baxter/Vincent Darko

**Theme set: **Delta

**Rating:** Mature

**Spoilers:** For the first four issues.

**Disclaimer:** ArchEnemies is not mine, I'm borrowing the characters and some events/places for fun and am in no one gaining any physical rewards for this.

#01 - Air

Vincent could hear them breathing through the door, his hand shaking around the glass cup as he pressed it tight against the wood.

#02 - Apples

Ethan was a homegrown sort of boy, more Iowa than New York, so Vincent shouldn't be surprised that he knew how to bake a pie that managed to be almost edible.

#03 - Beginning

They met a few days after Star Fighter first fought with the Underlord, but neither of them paid much attention to the date.

#04 - Bugs

The nth time Vincent crawled out of his room to find pizza on the ceiling and a swarm of roaches watching tv from the couch, he just turned around and sent a death android for some Chinese.

#05 - Coffee

After three weeks Ethan realized he knew just how Vincent took his coffee, though considering how caffeinated the other guy was that wasn't much of a surprise.

#06 - Dark

For as tan as Ethan was, he sure spent a lot of time sitting around with the lights off and moping for all (meaning Vincent) to hear.

#07 - Despair

Vincent didn't know what had made Ethan move to New York, just as Ethan didn't know what made Vincent move out of that huge house his father owned...both of them preferred it that way.

#08 - Doors

The seventh time Vincent crouched outside Ethan's room listening to him having sex with the trollop he brought home, Vincent knew it was time to invest in better spy equipment, maybe high def cameras.

#09 - Drink

Ethan drank more beer than water, but never, ever got drunk, even when Vincent started investing in ruffies.

#10 - Duty

Ethan knew that duty was important, he just couldn't help it that being a superhero turned out to be so _fun_.

#11 - Earth

After his father's funeral, it was inevitable that Vincent started associating Ethan with freedom, just a little.

#12 - End

After his father's funeral, Ethan couldn't really be angry with Vincent, even about the stupid things, no matter how hard he tried.

#13 - Fall

Vincent wondered how much flying was like falling, but knew he'd never really experience it.

#14 - Fire

When Vincent accidentally blew up the bathroom, Ethan shrugged and took him out for beer.

#15 - Flexible

Trish talked Ethan into taking a yoga class, Vincent could have kissed her when he saw his roommate stretching in the living room the next day.

#16 - Flying

Ethan loved flying, that was the best part of his powers (better than being nearly indestructible or throwing around energy blasts), and he felt sorry for everyone he went past, walking around like ants on sand.

#17 - Food

Vincent spent two nights on the internet, neglecting all of his usual boards and stores in favor of looking up exactly how one went about making dinner in an oven, just because Ethan said he missed "home cooked meals."

#18 - Foot

Sometimes Ethan lost control of himself just enough that even a nervous gesture became a loud, booming noise throughout the entire apartment building--thankfully Vincent just thought his stereo had a really good subwoofer.

#19 - Grave

"The will's being read today," Ethan murmured, handing Vincent the letter he had refused to open and grimacing, "but you don't want me to go with you, do you?"

#20 - Green

Vincent stared at the piles upon piles of sheets to choose from at the store, quickly putting the ones he was holding back and grabbing some plain white when he realized that the shade of green reminded him of Ethan's eyes.

#21 - Head

Ethan cocked his head to the side, frowning, and Vincent did the same--neither could figure out what, exactly, the sketch was.

#22 - Hollow

When he looked at Ethan across the room, it felt like something was missing.

#23 - Honor

Ethan got home after having his ass kicked (but spared) by the Underlord, crawled into his room, and fell unconscious.

#24 - Hope

Ethan stayed at home for an entire day, talking to Vincent when he came out of his room...Vincent spent the day out of his room for the first time since getting the apartment.

#25 - Light

The sun hit Ethan right in the face and he stretched, smiling and soaking up the rays, stopping suddenly when his hand hit into someone else, then slipping out of Vincent's room.

#26 - Lost

Vincent woke up and swore that something had happened the night before, but nothing ever happened to him, normally (though, he didn't normally go to sleep without clothing, either).

#27 - Metal

Ethan had to wonder: How the hell did the Underlord get into that outfit, anyway?

#28 - New

"This is new," Vincent murmured against Ethan's lips, only to get a grunt in reply.

#29 - Old

Vincent almost, almost told the King of Masks off, but bit his tongue and reminded himself how much he wanted in the club.

#30 - Peace

Star Fighter didn't agree to what the Underlord told him, _couldn't_, but he didn't deny it, either, and that got him a few weeks of peace.

#31 - Poison

The next conversation between the archenemies proved that Star Fighter had been listening to the Underlord's words.

#32 - Pretty

_If he washed his hair, maybe got contacts, Vincent wouldn't be that bad looking,_ Ethan mused.

#33 - Rain

The storm was so bad that heroes and villains took the night off, Ethan and Vincent sitting on the couch in the dark, watching movies by battery powered laptops.

#34 - Regret

Vincent watched Ethan's face carefully when he said, "Some guy named Roger called yesterday, he seemed to know you pretty well," the sadness on his face and quiet, "yeah, he does," wasn't what Vincent was expecting.

#35 - Roses

"You get flowers for a girl," Ethan informed Trish as he dragged her into the store, "for Vincent...for Vincent you get tech."

#36 - Secret

Ethan wanted to tell Vincent about being Star Fighter, was going to as soon as he got home...then he fought a new villain, stopped a mugging, and got yelled at by Trish...and remembered there's a reason for masks and wigs.

#37 - Snakes

Cat had gotten into Ethan's absinthe stash again...the hissing didn't really disturb Vincent, but the fact it wouldn't stop trying to bite his ankles until he threatened to get a pet mongoose was a bit disturbing.

#38 - Snow

The new snow over the city was striking, but Star Fighter knew it would be dirty and dull by the end of the day.

#39 - Solid

Ethan was muscled (firm, fit, attractive, hot...), yet Vincent had _never_ seen him exercise, he didn't even think he belonged to a gym.

#40 - Spring

March came in like a lion...and went out like a lion, Star Fighter lying in an abandoned warehouse, bleeding out bright red onto the filthy ground.

#41 - Stable

They had a routine, now, with the same time for breakfasts and dinners, the same days for movies and more, but it didn't seem boring...it just seemed right.

#42 - Strange

Ethan found the cameras, the footage, unless that was actually an _angry_ blowjob.

#43 - Summer

Their air conditioner broke, so Vincent cracked open a bottle of liquid nitrogen, sprayed the room down, and neither of them bothered with clothing.

#44 - Taboo

There were still things they didn't talk about, wouldn't talk about, would _never_ talk about after Vincent asked if Ethan would mind roleplaying "Star Fighter vs. The Underlord" with him the first time...he ended up thinking that Ethan disliked blondes.

#45 - Ugly

In the moment, dripping with sweat and worse, hair in eyes and mouths and pressed so close...they became beautiful, even when they weren't.

#46 - War

Star Fighter never had to actually decide whether he'd join the Circle or not...a few months later they tore themselves apart without any hero interfering.

#47 - Water

"You just get kinkier and kinkier," Ethan bemoaned, staring at the plastic covered bed and the mounds of sharpened ice, "you should never, ever be allowed to read fanfiction again."

#48 - Welcome

Ethan got home from work, gave Cat a pet, and ducked into Vincent's room, setting a kiss on his cheek before being pulled down, smothered.

#49 - Winter

The snow didn't look quite so dirty as it normally did, not when it was hitting Ethan in the face and sliding down Vincent's back--"I told you," Ethan laughed, "getting out of the apartment, even to the roof, would be--" but was interrupted by a freezing hand in his pants.

#50 - Wood

Ethan had never been so desperate for anything as he was for Vincent when he really got going, when those long fingers ran over all of Ethan's flesh and down and in and _through_...Ethan thought this must be love.


End file.
